


Snow and Thunder

by RenegadeStorm



Series: Dragons Pride [1]
Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Dragon Slayers, Dragon slayer cuddle piles, Laxus cares for his teammates, Older Brother Laxus, Protective Laxus, thunder legion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeStorm/pseuds/RenegadeStorm
Summary: The Thunder legion , Laxus , Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow . What if there was a fourth member found by Laxus when they were both children. He keeps himself away from the rest of the guild only speaking to the other members of the Thunder Legion . This is story of Jax the snow dragon slayer .





	1. The Snow Dragon

Up on the second floor of the guild hall a male teenager looks down on the chaos of his guild . He appears to be seven teen years old dressed in a Dark blue muscle shirt , black leather jacket , black pants and combat boots . Two earings in his left ear a snowflake stud the other a dangling lighting bolt . Around his neck is a leather cord that holds a pale blue dragon pendant . The same color of his icey blue eyes . That stand out from his pure black hair . The guild knows him as Jax of the Thunder legion . With in the Thunder legion its self he is known as Icicle . The guild believes he is just a very powerful ice mage but he really is like Laxus and a secrete dragon slayer . The snow dragon slayer to be precise.

As Jax was watching over the guild the door was kicked open and Natsu walked in shouting " I’m back and I brought someone new ." Jax rubbed at his ears from Natsu’s loud shouting and the increase of noise in the guild hall as , Freed walked up the stairs and looked at his teammate and asked " Every thing alright Jax."

" I’m fine Freed , it’s just really loud in here , I’m getting a migraine . When Laxus gets here tell him I went to lay down in the infirmary ."

" Alright Jax . I’ll bring you water in a minute ." Freed tells the other boy as he watches him walk down the hall to the infirmary which Freed himself had sound proofed for the guild . Then walked down the stairs to the first floor dodging the fighting on his way to the bar . Where he sees Mira talking to a blonde he’s never seen before , who he saw come in with Natsu . He interrupts there conversation to say " Mira I need a glass of water with extra ice in it ."

As Mira gets the glass from under the counter she asks " Is every thing alright with Jax I saw him heading towards the infirmary ."

Freed shakes his head and says " No he’s getting one of his migraines. It’s too loud in here for him, he went to lay down in there I told him I would bring him water ."

As he finished speaking the door to the guild hall opens and the rest of the Thunder Legion walks in being lead by Laxus and closely followed by Bickslow and Evergreen . As Laxus spots Freed he walks over and asks " Are you and Jax ready , the trains leaving soon ."

Freed shakes his head and says " Natsu came in yelling and the volume in here increased drastically , Jax’s all ready had a headache the noise made it worse and he got a migraine and went to lay down in the infirmary . " 

As he finishes speaking Mira puts two cups of water in front of him one with water and ice the second with just ice . Laxus picked up the glasses and made his way towards the stairs calling over his shoulder to his team mates " You three stay down here . While I check on Jax and see if he’s well enough to go the missions with us .

Laxus dogded his way though the fighting guild mates and up the stairs to the infirmary . He quietly opens the door in case Jax was sleeping .

Once he was all the way in the room he sees Jax is awake just laying in the bed . As Laxus approach’s he sits up and swings his legs over the left side of the bed reaching with his left hand for the glass with just ice .

As Laxus let’s him take it he asks " How’s your head ?"

" Better it wasn’t a full migraine yet it was just getting there so I came to lie down for a while , I’m good for the mission I promise ."

Laxus looks him up and down then nods before heading to the door with Jax following . The fighting had stopped for now at least so they easily make there way back over to Freed , Bickslow and Evergreen . Picking up there bags and leaving the guild . 

They often didn’t need verbal conservation they had all been a team since they were twelve and deemed old enough to go on missions with out a adult present . They knew each other better then they knew them self’s . And things nobody else would ever know . 

They stayed silent as they made their way to the train station and then there private compartment they always got . 

Then settled in for a long ride and a the even longer mission they knew was coming after the train ride .


	2. Finding Jax (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jax being found by Jotunn and starting to grew up with the ice dragon.

At first glance it looked like a snow cover mountain like its surroundings but then it shifts first moving his massive head , raising it from the ground and blinking his icy eyes . He slowly stands stretching each of his legs and then moving on to his wings slowly stretching first his left one then his right . Jotunn smells the air most taking in the crisp clean scent of freshly fallen snow which was element .

 

He tilts his head when he catches a sound he’s never heard before . Curious he walks over to edge of the mountain he was sleeping on and looks around . Finally he catches sight of a young boy who couldn’t be older then six being chased by a mob of grown men . As he contunied to watch he grew more and more angery , children were rare to dragons and were considered precious for that reason .

 

The boy stopped his run for a moment and cast ice magic to slow the men that just made them more mad and the speed in their pursuit .

 

Jotunn took flight to intervene and landed between the men and the boy and growled out “ Leave now .”

 

The men took off in the direction from which they came .

 

After Jotunn was sure they were gone he turns to the boy and says “ I am Jotunn . What is your name , young one .”

 

The young boy stares straight into the eyes of the dragon and says “ My name is Jax .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided for this story to do flash back chapters every few chapters , let me know what you think of them .
> 
> As always please feel free to comment , book mark and to leave kudos I hope you enjoyed this chapter .
> 
> Well if you live in America it’s still the four of July which means Independence Day and fireworks will be going of for the rest of the night . Well I have hyersentive hearing and so my head hurts . The joys of being a Aspies , I guess . they’ll keep me up all night so hears the update I’ve been putting off .
> 
> Anybody reading ? Comment , bookmark leave me a kudos if you like .
> 
> Any hateful , bad or homophobic language in the comments will be deleted .
> 
> Feel free to leave constructive criticism but head the above .

**Author's Note:**

> Well people I live it’s been about two years since I’ve update some of my stories and those updates are coming . First I was working then I wasn’t and now I am again . It’s looking more and more like I have to surgery for my shoulder which I needed when I was seventeen probly but no one would give me a MRI and I’m twenty one now . 
> 
> So there’s my excuse do with it what you will , update soon while my muse is biting .
> 
> For the new reader welcome . I am a Aspie for thoose that do not know what that it is I means I have a Aspergers Syndrome which is a high functioning form of Autism . Which means updates will be random from my neuroatypical mind and what I can focus on updates first .
> 
> Till next time Renegade Out .


End file.
